


surrender to the heat

by Wings_of_Jupiter (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, pre-relationship(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wings_of_Jupiter
Summary: “Argo- Argo please, I need more, I need more-” he whined, pulling himself up to find friction, but Argo pushed him back down with a hand planted on his hip.“You need whatever I want to give you, understand pretty boy?” Fitzroy’s mouth closed with a snap and he nodded, glassy-eyed.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Kudos: 51





	surrender to the heat

**Author's Note:**

> i say "probably ooc" bc i wrote this like a month ago at the very beginning of the hyperfix and now my perceptions of them are fucked up and evil so. who knows anymore. this is also the first thing ive written that ive ever posted nsfw or no so idk what that says about me as a person but here we are lmao
> 
> EDIT 7/30/20 - this was written long before fitz was confirmed ace and i have no desire to edit it but going forward if i do post anymore explicit content i will be much more conscious of this. ive already erased this from my mind mostly so sorry lol ill do better in the future

Argo could nearly hear his heart beating as Fitzroy grabbed him by the collar roughly and dragged him into his room. He didn’t get a chance to take a breath before it was being stolen by Fitz reaching up to kiss him hard, one hand still in his shirt and the other roaming around his waist. Head spinning, Argo started stubbornly pulling his shirt from his pants and feeling up his toned stomach, teasing near the waistline of his pants. Their heavy makeout session only lasted a few more minutes before Fitzroy pulled away, gasping.  
“Take me,” he panted in a high, whining tone, and Argo wasted no time in pushing him backwards roughly, catching him just before he fell and laying him out on Fitzroy’s plush bed. Fitz easily shucked off Argo’s shirt and undid the tie on his pants, while Argo’s shaking hands pulled off his cloak and undid the five hundred stupid buttons on his stupid fancy shirt. He felt up his prize unabashedly and Fitzroy moaned at the contact.  
Fitzroy looped his arm around Argo’s neck, and the residual magic from his excitement sent a small shock up his spine, and seemingly straight to his groin. In an unnecessary show of strength, Argo grabbed Fitzroy’s upper arm and shoved him towards the pillows, leaving him whimpering as he loomed over him for a moment, fully unclothed now, drinking in the view.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful” Argo breathed, voice husky. Fitzroy pawed at his shoulders, trying to pull him back down and he relented, locking their lips together and starting to grind against him. He was already moaning, high and needy, and started to reach for Argo’s hair before being stopped by the hair tie and tugging. He took in a sharp breath before tilting his head questioningly; Fitzroy seemed annoyed.  
“Let it down… please,” he panted and Argo grinned with sharp teeth, sitting up and making a show of slowly pulling the tie through and letting his long, silky hair pool around his shoulders. Fitzroy stared with his mouth agape, breathing heavy, reaching up to run his hands through his damp hair uninhibited, tugging lightly at the end.  
Argo treated him to a few more deep, filthy kisses before trailing down his chin to his neck, sucking dark marks into his collarbone. Fitzroy squirmed, breathing heavy as he dug his nails into Argo’s shoulders. Not quite making enough noise to Argo’s liking, he cleverly pulled his hand up to grab his ear while he had him distracted with his mouth, and Fitz cried out, back arching off the bed. Argo was so caught up in the beautiful sounds he made that it took him a moment to realize he was drawing blood; he lapped at the spot gently, leaving Fitzroy keening.  
“Argo- Argo please, I need more, I need more-” he whined, pulling himself up to find friction, but Argo pushed him back down with a hand planted on his hip.  
“You need whatever I want to give you, understand pretty boy?” Fitzroy’s mouth closed with a snap and he nodded, glassy-eyed.  
“Do you understand?” he repeated again in nearly a growl, betraying the gentleness in which he grabbed his chin to force him to look him in the eye.  
“Y-yes sir,” Fitzroy gasped, twisting his fingers into the duvet.  
“Mmm… good boy,” Argo purred as Fitz moaned loudly, straining to keep still.

* * *

Fitzroy was pretty sure he could feel his mind turning to mush as Argo praised him, and he revelled in the sharp-toothed smile that he was rewarded with. He hadn’t even been touched and yet he had already been reduced to a sweating, shaking mess, even though he had technically been the one to start it. He never meant to get here, mewling and letting himself submit, but something in Argo’s eyes and low, accented voice reduced him to this every time. He simultaneously didn’t trust Argo, and yet knew with unwavering surety he would never hurt him or make him uncomfortable in his own bed. It was like he saw right through him to exactly what he needed, and at this point Fitzroy needed it desperately enough that he was not in the business of fighting it.  
Argo was kissing a line down his chest now, that beautiful silky hair tickling his ribcage as he fought to stay still. He took a moment to nuzzle his happy trail before continuing downwards, and a blush rose to Fitzroy’s face at the intimacy of the action. Little to his surprise, he avoided the hardness between his legs in favor of sinking his teeth into his toned thighs, hot breath blowing over him in the most maddening way possible.  
“Do you want me to touch you, beautiful?” he murmured, and Fitzroy almost didn’t hear over the pounding of his heart.  
“Yes, please, p-please-” he moaned.  
“Ask properly,” he growled with an edge, and Fitzroy felt his cock twitch at the domineering tone. He knew what he wanted him to say, but it felt so damn filthy to say it.  
“Nnh.. I… A-argo, please… please suck me off,” he whined, breathless.  
“Who?” Argo asked quietly, pulling his mouth away.  
“Sir,” Fitzroy breathed and he could feel Argo smile against his skin; he managed to open his eyes and hazard a glance down where Argo was breathing just as heavy with eyes dark and lidded. Softly, lighter than he thought possible, Argo lapped at the head and Fitzroy whimpered, biting his lip until he tasted blood. This went on for what felt like hours until suddenly he pulled him into his mouth and sucked hard; he involuntarily bucked his hips as he cried out, but Argo was expecting it and held him fast with a strong grasp on his hip.  
“P-please, please with your fingers,” he whimpered, gasping as Argo licked a stripe up his dick. “Sir…” With a flick of his wrist, Argo wet his hand and not-so-gently stuck a finger in, leaving Fitzroy keening. He worked him open with patient reverence, causing him to flush deeply and he couldn’t meet his eyes, despite feeling his partner’s gaze on his face. Soon enough Argo had three fingers pressed in, back arching off the bed as he brushed past the sweet spot. His mouth returned to his cock, hot and wet, fingers curling just right, Fitzroy’s whining getting louder and louder, vision blurring as he was lost in the sensation.  
As he felt heat pooling in his gut Argo pulled his mouth away and was just slowly working him with his fingers as Fitzroy struggled to catch his breath, head spinning. Once he was sure he was breathing again, Argo began gently sucking his dick again, slowly building sensation, and Fitzroy was getting lost in it. If he didn’t know better, he would say it was almost loving the way he worked him with such patience and reverence that made the sensation even more overwhelming.  
Argo kept him here in this floaty place for what felt like ages, and Fitzroy was barely aware of the sounds he was making before realizing he had pulled away and had asked a question.  
“Hnn?”  
“Color?”  
Fitzroy took a deep breath. “Green,” he replied earnestly, licking his lips. I must’ve been making more noise than I thought. Argo smiled, placing an oddly chaste kiss against his shaft before sitting up. He peeked up bashfully to see Argo staring down at him with his mouth open, faintly aware of his cock leaking onto his thighs and felt some fluttering of pride that Argo was just as worked up as he was.  
“What a good boy…” he murmured, almost more to himself than to Fitz, but he heard and moaned anyway. He pulled his hand away and Fitzroy whined at the loss. Argo quickly remedied this by kissing him deeply and shifting his hips down, shuddering as he rubbed his cock at his entrance. “This okay, beautiful?”  
Fitzroy’s heart flipped in a way that he really didn’t want to think about at the question. “Yes sir,” he managed eventually, nodding slowly. He returned to kissing him as Argo worked his way into his slick hole slowly, gently rocking inch by inch, driving Fitzroy mad. He wanted nothing more than to get roughed up immediately, leaving marks that would stay for days, but he knew he had a while to go before he got his wish.  
When he bottomed out, brows furrowed in pleasure, Fitzroy took the chance to card his hand through his hair again, pulling lightly, causing Argo to tense up, moaning through clenched teeth. He kept tugging as he began to move and Argo was biting his lip, studying his face; he almost looked as if he wanted to give up on the teasing game and give him everything he wanted. Instead, he took Fitzroy’s hand in his own and pinned it against the bed as he kept moving, both of them flushing at the intimacy yet neither would admit it.  
To Fitzroy’s surprise it was Argo who broke off eye contact first, looking away coyly before deciding to better spend his time sucking more deep red marks into his neck and picking up a little bit of speed. It felt like hours but was probably just minutes that they continued on like this, and despite the tension in his groin that had been growing, Fitz found he would be happy to stay like this forever.  
Argo had other ideas and began fucking him more harshly, reaching his hand down to rub his dick and growling through clenched teeth, “You don’t cum until I say so, understand?”  
Fitzroy tried to respond but could only nod, crying out emphatically. He felt himself growing closer and closer, and wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold back when Argo stopped suddenly, breathing heavy and quick. He took the quick respite to catch his breath before he was rocking his hips again, squeezing his hand tightly as he continued the notion until Fitzroy found himself in that melty, floaty space again.

* * *

Argo was certain he was the luckiest man on earth as Fitzroy wailed beneath him, high pitched whining turning to incoherent babble as he fucked him literally senseless. He was intoxicating, and part of him considered staying like this forever except that he was pretty sure one or both of them would pass out. He’d started getting lost in the feeling, and was biting his tongue to keep from cumming when he had to stop again and realized Fitzroy was crying.  
He didn’t pull out but untangled their hands and gently wiped the tears away. “Breathe, love. Color?” Fitzroy took a moment to collect himself, not even attempting to speak as he heaved gasping breaths, pressing his face into Argo’s touch.  
“...Green,” he answered finally, and he couldn’t help but kiss him sweetly in apology, which Fitz readily returned. Then, to Argo’s surprise, he mumbled into his mouth “please keep going, please…”  
He physically couldn’t keep from obliging so he started his pace again, his self control worn thin as he rocked into him, breathy moans filling the air from the beautiful boy under him. He would’ve kept caressing his face except that he needed to steady himself as he started rubbing Fitzroy’s dick again. His own pleasure was building, but he wanted something from Fitz first. He pressed harder and moved faster, eliciting a high pitched, continuous moan from Fitzroy who grabbed his wrist and squeezed from the effort of holding off his orgasm.  
Argo leaned down to right next to his ear, making sure his breath would tickle; “Cum for me, princess,” he panted. Fitzroy threw his head back, arching his spine as he cried out in pleasure. He stopped the movements of his hand but kept fucking him through it as he whimpered loudly. But Argo wasn’t done. He gave him only moments to breathe before he was jerking him off again and Fitz screamed, the filthy sound driving him even closer to his own orgasm.  
“A-argo, Argo!” he whimpered, voice pitching higher and higher. He grabbed at his arm weakly, but Argo grinned wickedly and kept going, knowing how much he loved this and just refused to say it. Beautiful tears rolled down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe through ragged pants; Argo drank in the sight of him like a starving man at a buffet.  
Leaning back slightly on his knees, he grabbed his waist to pull him into a better angle, snapping his hips harshly as the pressure was building in the pit of his stomach. “You’re such a good boy, Fitzroy…” The last thing he saw was the powerful half elf, reduced to a quivering mess writhing beneath him beautifully before his vision went blurry and they came nearly in tandem.  
He steadied himself on both hands as he started to come back down, panting together in the warm air of the dorm. He pulled out slowly, relishing the feeling of his own cum spilling out of Fitz and down his cock. Argo collapsed to one side and pulled Fitzroy flush against him before he had any chance to fight it or complain about the mess.  
_My Gods, I love you…_  
Argo bit his tongue to keep from saying it aloud and slyly rested his hand over Fitzroy’s pounding heart. To his surprise, he brought a hand up to rest over Argo’s own, and he couldn’t help but smile and nestle into his soft hair. They would clean up soon and go back to business as usual, but Argo took his time cherishing these quiet, intimate moments as they both came down slow.

**Author's Note:**

> i fully acknowledge that "take me" is a horrible thing to write but "fuck me" just isnt fitzroy and well. you get what you get


End file.
